Aquella que vela por mi estrella
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Una DragonSlayer que conoce a Natsu y Gazille desde niños,su memoria guarda lindos momentos y malos momentos haci como una promesa eterna entre ella y Natsu , mientras que Zeref esta cada vez mas cerca de su resurrecion"Luego del capi 103" Natsu x OC y ma
1. Cartas Misteriosas

Disclamer: FT no me pertenece, los personajes y el universo son de Hiro Mashima, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro. Lo único mío son: Los OC's y la trama del fanfic

**Capitulo 1: Cartas Misteriosas**

El sol se asomaba por las calles desiertas de una ciudad, siempre con la misma intención iluminar y remplazar la oscuridad de la noche, los rayos de luz alcanzaron una pequeña banca del parque cercano en el cual dormía una muchacha cubierta por una manta, la chica tenía una bella tez blanca y un largos cabellos plateado con un pequeño tono turquesa, su cabello parecía agua cristalina que por un momento se habría confundido con el brillo de las estrellas.

Una anciana se acerco a ver a la muchacha, la zarandeo suavemente, con una voz típica de las abuelas que tratan de levantar a sus nietos dijo:

-Jovencita despierta-no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica la mujer volvió a zarandearla y a decirle-Jovencita, jovencita despierta-esta vez la chica respondió abriendo lentamente sus ojos los cuales eran de un color rosa pálido viendo la luz del sol, se levanto y bostezo, la anciana sonrío y tomo la palabra al instante-Qué bueno que despertaste, por un momento pensé que estabas muerta-bromeo la mujer de edad avanzada.

-A lo siento señora que… ¿Este es su jardín acaso? Si es así lo siento suelo dormirme en los jardines ajenos pero crea que no lo hago con malas intenciones es solo que estoy cansada-comento la muchacha con tono de disculpa entremezclado con la vergüenza que sentía.

-No se dé que me hablas…pero no este no es mi jardín es un parque público-afirmo la anciana algo confundida.

-¿Enserio…?-pregunto la joven, algo confundida también.

La muchacha fijo su vista y pudo ver algunos columpios, subibajas y toboganes apartados en una parte del parque, el cual estaba lleno de bellas flores de miles colores, tamaños y fragancias, también había senderos hechos de piedras planas muy bien posicionadas las cuales servían de senderos entre cada rincón del parque, desde norte a sur, desde el este hacia el oeste, con curvas y líneas rectas. La muchacha parpadeo y sus ojos pálidos memorizaron el paisaje, su rostro e boso una sonrisa, para luego añadir:

-Es muy bonito, bueno debo irme-dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose su largo vestido de color plateado, el vestido no tenia mangas y le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas de sus largas piernas en las cuales se encontraban unas sandalias ligeras sin tacón de color turquesa .

Tomo la manta de la banca y la sacudió en el aire sacándole el polvo, la doblo y la metió en una maleta que estaba a un costado de la banca, se giro sobre sus talones y salió corriendo del parque, la anciana sonrió y luego miro al cielo mientras decía:

-La juventud de hoy en día es enérgica ji ji-rio recordando sus dios de joven doncella

-8-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-Lo sentimos mucho prometemos no volver a molestarles-dijo Lucy haciendo continuas reverencias con un tono de vergüenza y tristeza en su voz a un hombre que vestía ropas de camarero quien tenía marcada la vena en la sien-¿Cuanto tenemos que pagar por los daños?-pregunto nerviosa, a sabiendas de que le costaría caro

-22230 joyas-afirmo el camarero mostrándole dos facturas: una la de los daños al local y la otra la de los alimentos y bebidas consumidos

-Tome-dijo una resignada Lucy, con lágrimas en los ojos que se confundían con las cataratas del Niágara

Abrió su pequeña billetera entregándole el dinero al mesero, mientras atrás se veía un escenario muy peculiar: vidrios de ventanas rotas, platos hechos pedazos en el suelo, restos de comidas y postres embarradas en el techo y las paredes así como en el suelo, mesas destrozadas algunas dadas vuelta y a toda la clientela inconsciente y algunos tal vez hasta heridos.

Se preguntaran como ocurrió esto, porque no volvemos atrás hace unos 4 minutos ¿Les parece?

-8-

Hace 4 minutos

Los chicos (Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza y Gray) habían decidido ir a una cafetería, cuando al fin llegaron se sentaron en una mesa y mientras el camarero que les había traído su orden, los chicos se pusieron a conversar

-"_Ahhhh"_-suspiro Lucy con satisfacción y un tono de relajación que parecía haber vuelto del cielo-que bien se siente descansar luego de lo sucedido en la torre ¿No creen?

"_Si, es bueno descansar"-_Añadió Erza, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

_-"Me pregunto si tus amigos estarán bien; ¿No hubiera sido mejor insistirles en que se quedasen contigo Erza?"_-Agrego Gray, preocupado por cómo se sentía su compañera, sabía que en el fondo Erza era alguien frágil.

_-"No…ellos estuvieron sufriendo 8 años para encontrar su libertad, su propio paraíso; y si ellos tomaron la decisión de hacerlo a su manera yo respeto su decisión"_-respondió la guerrera con la cabeza baja y una mirada melancólica aunque feliz en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente todo el dolor que sus amigos habían sufrido por construir la torre de Etherion y hacia ser felices o eso es lo que Gerald les había hecho creer.

_-"Erza…"-_dijo con tono preocupado y en un susurro que ni Happy ni los demás pudieron oír.

En ese momento por la ventana la ventana del café se abrió con la suave brisa de la mañana y un bello pájaro de color azul intenso con el lomo blanco se hizo presente, el pájaro era del tamaño de un águila y tenía un pico fino y puntiagudo aunque corto como el de un perico tenía un tubo en la espalda el cual estaba sujeto a su cuello.

–"_Mamá mira qué bonita ave"-_dijo una niña quien estaba sentada en la mesa de atrás de la cual estaban los muchachos, los cinco se voltearon y vieron al ave.

_-¡Qué bonita, pero, no parece ser un águila!-_ exclamo Lucy sonriente y viendo a la ave que abrió y agito sus alas.

Todos los clientes fascinados vieron como el ave voló por el lugar dando una vuelta por todo le lugar viendo a la gente de las mesas , los ojos dorados del ave se posaron en el rostro de Natsu el ave bajo y descendió levemente hasta la mesa de los Fairy viendo a Natsu de reojo , Natsu solo parpadeaba confundido ante la mirada del animal , Happy vio el tubo en la espalda del pájaro y parpadeado ,mientras miraba desde su asiento con un atún en su boca al ave que parecía tener un duelo de miradas con Natsu desde el momento en el que este dejo de parpadear , Happy termino tragándose la cola del pescado y luego se limpio los restos de su comida con una servilleta de tela.

_-"Natsu mira ave-chan tiene un tubo en la espalda aye"_-dijo el gato apuntando al tubo metálico del animal.

Gray extendió su mano y le quito el tubo al ave, el cual parecía tener una tapa lo cual significaba que había algo dentro. Giro la tapa del tubo y de allí saco un pergamino ,el cual estaba perfectamente enrollado y atado por un lazo de color azul metálico (parecido a cuando la noche se aclara para que salga el sol), en el nudo de la atadura azulada se encontraba una estrella de metal plateada. Erza desvió su mirada de lo que parecía ser una carta y se fijo en el tubo, lo tomo y empezó a examinarlo, mientras Lucy se levanto levemente de su asiento y se acerco a Gray aun, con las manos en la mesa los cuales servían de soporte mientras su cuerpo se había inclinado hacia adelante, ella parpadeo dos veces y cuando su cabeza supo que podría ser ese pergamino, decidió hablar y preguntar, pues su curiosidad se debía al objeto.

-"_Una carta ¿Para quién? ¿Acaso será de algún admirador secreto mío tal vez?_"-pregunto al tiempo que una sonrisa presuntuosa se hizo aparecer en sus labios, se hizo para atrás y con los ojos cerrados y aun con esa sonrisa vanidosa en su cara coloco su mano izquierda en una de sus mejillas con los ojos cerrados para decir presuntuosamente con énfasis –"_Es un pecado ser tan linda ¿No lo creen?"-_pregunto a sus amigos, su voz se había llenado de presunción.

-"_Se está haciendo la importante aye_"-pensó el gato azul que la estaba mirando desde su silla.

Erza, reflexiono quien podría haber enviado la nota y para quien, hasta que vio la tapa que estaba su lado derecho y la tomo en la parte delantera de la tapa no había nada pero en la parte trasera había algo una frase corta pero que aclaraba las dudas de la joven pelirroja la frase decía

Para Natsu Dragonil

_-"Es para Natsu"-_dijo dejando la tapa en la mesa

En ese momento Gray tenía en su mano aquella carta la cual trato inútilmente de abrir desatando el hilo que se volvía a unir perfectamente, no importaba cuantas veces lo consiguiera desatar y para colmo el hilo se hacia un nudo perfecto. Pero detuvo su acción desesperada cuando oyó las palabras de Erza.

_-"Tómala"-_dijo con mal humor el alquimista de hielo, mientras le daba la carta a Natsu.

El Dragonslayer la tomo entre sus manos mirándola confuso, saco la estrella de plata esta vez el lazo no se unió como cuando Gray trato de abrirla

–"_Hey" _–chillo molesto Gray-"¿Por qué el lazo no se volvió a unir como cuando yo la abrí?"-pregunto algo molesto, debido a que había batallado hasta el cansancio contra el maldito lazo.

_-"Bueno"-_musito Lucy tomando algo de aire_-"Posiblemente el pergamino o carta estuviera bajo un hechizo aunque el hechizo estaba en el lazo, el cual, la mantenía sellada. Solo a quien estuviera dirigida la carta pudiera desvanecer el hechizo. Es una típica magia de protección"_ –termino, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un ademan con sus dos manos el cual parecía que estuviera sosteniendo mal unas charolas de comida en ambas manos como las meseras torpes.

_-"No entendí"-_dijo el gato quien tomaba un poco de jugo de manzana con una pajilla.

–"_Bueno"-_volvió a comenzar Lucy_-"Veras si yo quiero darte algo y no quiero que nadie más lo vea o lo abra, hago un hechizo el cual solo tú puedas romper, ya que a ti fue a quien escogí para entregarle ese algo, cuando tu toques el paquete este se abrirá instantáneamente, en cambio si lo hace otra persona el hechizo evitara que esa persona lo vea. ¿Entendiste?"_-pregunto la rubia, levantando su dedo índice como cuando las maestras te preguntan algo.

_-"Ya veo ¡Lucy eres muy lista¡"-_dijo Happy quien se subió a la mesa y quedo a la altura del estomago de Lucy y extendió su vaso de jugo de manzana_-"Como recompensa por la explicación te daré el honor de tomar un poco de mi jugo"_-dijo el gatito extendiendo su vaso hacia la maga.

A Lucy le apareció una gotita en la cabeza e hizo un ademan con las manos como diciendo / Tranquilo no es necesario/

-"_No gracias no tengo sed_"-dijo finalmente-"_Y bien Natsu. ¿Qué dice la carta?_"-pregunto Lucy sonriendo y pensando que tal vez serian buenas noticias para Natsu.

Pero sus ideas se vieron esfumadas cuando vio a Natsu pálido y sudando como si el grifo del agua estuviese abierto, las manos de Natsu temblaban y cada vez sudaba mas.

–"_¿Natsu?"-_dijo Lucy con tono preocupado.

Gray miro a Natsu serio no era normal que se comportara así y menos en ese estado, más si Erza no lo había amenazado con golpearlo.

_-"¿Quién te envió la carta Natsu?"-_interrogo con expresión seria Gray, viendo a Natsu que sudaba la gota gorda.

-"_Nadi…e e...en...e...s...peci...al"_–dijo nervioso Natsu, quien desvió la mirada de Gray.

Natsu se había parado precipitadamente con la intención de salir lo más rápido de allí, pero Gray lo agarro del brazo algo raro le pasaba a Natsu y él lo sabia

_-"¿Quién te envió la carta Natsu?"-_volvió a preguntar, esta vez alzando la voz y con una expresión de enojo.

Natsu_-"¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA CUBITO DE HIELO¡"-_vocifero Natsu echando fuego por la boca.

Y bueno el resto ya se lo imaginaran: comenzaron a volar bolas de fuego por aquí, lanzas de hielo por allá y espadas de Erza, en un intento de detener esta estupidez por todos lados pero más principalmente en el centro.

Mientras tanto, Happy y Lucy se escondieron debajo de la mesa, hasta que en un instante en que Erza y Gray se distrajeron Natsu salió corriendo llevándose la carta en mano la cual apretaba con más fuerza y desapareció del café.

-8-

Lucy volteo a ver la puerta de entrada por la cual había huido Natsu, algo raro pasaba y no podía ser algo ni tan malo, ni tan bueno ¿O sí?.

Luego de la huida de Natsu los chicos volvieron al su gremio reconstruido, al entrar las meseras los saludaron-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail dijeron dos meseras que estaban llevando las ordenes a dos mesas cercanas de la entrada , cuando entraron Levi se acerco a los muchachos.

- Hey Lucy ¿Qué le ha pasado a Natsu? vino hace un momento diciendo que no iba a coger misión y se iba a entrenar o algo así-dijo algo preocupada Levy, mientras Lucy y los muchachos pusieron caras de sorpresas y desconcierto.

-¿Natsu-san también se fue? Juvia no entiende nada-Añadió la maga de agua confundida. Todos voltearon para ver a Juvia que los miraba preocupada.

-¿Como que también? ¿Acaso alguien mas también se fue con la misma excusa?-pregunto Lucy con un hilito de desconcierto en su voz.

-Bueno verán es que hoy luego de una hora de que ustedes se fueron una extraña ave de color rosa pálido como un salmón – comenzó Juvia.

-"Emmm salmón que rico debería comerlo hoy en la cena"-Pensó Happy, mientras un hilito de baba resaltaba en su labio inferior.

Juvia continúo hablando

-Y bueno esa ave tenía un extraño cilindro metálico atado al cuello todos pensamos que era algún mensaje, Juvia abrió el cilindro cuando el ave estuvo cerca de nosotros y adentro había una especie de carta en forma de pergamino – concluyo Juvia.

-¿Eh?. Espera, ¿La carta tenía una estrella plateada y estaba atada por un lazo azul que si lo desatabas se volvía a unir?- pregunto Gray apresuradamente. Por lo que solo se le pudieron entender las palabras volver a unir y lazo.

Juvia hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza

-¿A quién iba dirigida la carta?-pregunto Erza con su tono de voz autoritario cuando se encontraba seria.

– Bueno –comenzó Juvia –el único que puedo abrir la carta sin que el lazo volviera a unirse fue Gazille-kun –termino de decir mientras los muchachos pusieron cara de desconcierto.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!? ¿Porque Gazille también había recibido una carta, pero con el pájaro de diferente color?

Algo muy raro pasaba y ellos lo sabían más si se trataba de esos dos, seguramente ambos se habían metido en un buen lio.

Pasaron 3 meses desde que Natsu se había ido a "entrenar" supuestamente a la montaña, pero eso si; le enviaba cartas al maestro para decir que no lo molestaran en su entrenamiento y que estaba bien y de vez en cuando enviaba cartas diciendo que la fruta de los arboles estaba buena, o que no había podido conseguir comida o en ocasiones que hacía mucho frio a pesar de estar en verano en el lugar donde él estaba. Esos días en los que no estaban ni Natsu ni el molesto de Gazille, quienes desde que comenzaron a verse cada día en el gremio peleaban cada vez mas y siempre destrozaban casi todo el lugar podían llamarse TRANQUILOS, aunque sin embargo de vez en cuando algunos como Mirajamé decían que era aburrido cuando ellos no se peleaban, a lo que Lucy le respondía con un tono sin poder creer lo que decía.

-Estás loca Mirajamé-fueron las palabras de Lucy cuando la maga, decía aquel comentario.

Lucy se había relajado mucho desde que Natsu y Gazille se habían ido, y le decía a Erza y a Gray que no se preocuparan en vano pero ellos no le hicieron caso y decidieron tomar misiones que fueran lugares para un buen entrenamiento para ver si se topaban con Natsu en el camino, pero todas tenían el mismo resultado no lograban dar con Natsu por ninguna parte durante.

En ese tiempo Lucy y Juvia habían hecho las misiones juntas y no había resultado un completo error Lucy había conseguido pagar a tiempo la renta de su apartamento y Juvia cada vez tenia mas amigos algunos de ellos por correspondencia en especial una niña pequeña que estaba entrenando para ser maga, pero debido, a que estaba en entrenamiento no pudo acompañar a Juvia al gremio sin embargo se enviaban cartas seguido, y en todas ellas la niña siempre escribía al final.

"Suerte en conseguir novio Juvia-onesama"

A lo cual Juvia siempre sonreía luego de leerlo. Esa misma mañana Juvia y Lucy habían tomado una misión del tablón de anuncios la cual decía lo siguiente.

DERROTAR A LA FAMILIA PRINCEDRAIN

RECOMPESA: 800000000 Joyas + Llave dorada de Géminis

Cliente: Alcaldesa de la ciudad Iris

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lucy y Juvia tomaron la misión, Lucy no perdería la oportunidad de conseguir la llave dorada del guardián de Géminis y Juvia bueno quería acompañar a Lucy, cuando informaron al maestro que se iban de misión hacia la ciudad Iris , cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y se perdieron de la vista de todos. Mirajamé entro bajando las escaleras del segundo piso y corriendo al tablón de anuncios de la planta baja

-¡No está¡-dijo sobresaltada y preocupada con un tono de temor en su voz, se giro bruscamente y corrió hacia el maestro quedando frente a él -¡Maestro¡-dijo sobresaltada y a punto de desfallecer-¿Quien ha tomado el trabajo deshacerse de la Familia PrinceDrain?-pregunto con temor.

- Ah bueno Lucy-chan y Juvia-chan lo han tomado pero porque estas tan mal ¿Qué acaso querías encargarte tu de eso?-dijo el gigante quien tomaba tranquilamente su té japonés tradicional.

-Lo que pasa –dijo un tercio más calmada-¡ES QUE ES UNA MISION DE RANGO "S"!-dijo gritando a todo lo alto, por lo cual el maestro escupió su té y muchos magos se sorprendieron.

¿Qué hacia una misión de Rango "S" en el tablón de anuncios del primer piso?

-¿Cómo paso?-pregunto el maestro del gremio a Mirajamé

–Tal parece anoche cuando todos nos fuimos, el encargado de colocar las misiones se resbalo y todos los papeles se quedaron esparcidos en el suelo...y bueno el los levanto a las apuradas y coloco todos en los tableros correctos excepto uno el de derrotar a una Familia de magos mafiosa ubicada en la ciudad Iris-termino de decir Mira-chan.

El hombrecillo medito con su mano en la barbilla con actitud de estar pensado-Bueno apenas llegue Erza la enviaremos a buscar a Lucy y Juvia-chan –termino por decir, como si fuera lo mejor por el momento.

-8-

¿Que secretos guarda la misión de rango "S"?

¿Qué ocasiono la posible falta de confianza de fuerza en Natsu y Gazille como para que se fueran a entrenar?

No se pierdan el próximo Capitulo: La Dragonslayer Estelar

Suigin-Uff me tarde 3 días en terminar y corregir el capi

Lucy-Si en especial porque tenias tarea

Juvia-Y de matemáticas en lo que no eres bueno, bueno...Juvia tampoco serlo

Suigin-Chicas ustedes si me entienden.

N/A:El capitulo ha sido reeditado.


	2. La Dragonslayer Estelar

¡UN GRAN LO SIENTO!

Hace añares que no actualizaba esta historia, dios soy un ser sumamente horrible.

Pero al inspi no venia, no venia.

En fin, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Disclamer: FT no es mío como siempre, la canción que sale en este cap no es mía es de Nana Mizuki

**Capitulo 2: La Dragonslayer Estelar**

Era tarde, posiblemente cerca de la puesta de sol.

Lucy se encontraba algo decepcionada, tenía entendido que la ciudad Iris, era una de las más bellas. Pero ahora parecía estar sin vida, algunas edificaciones tenían grietas, el césped estaba seco, tanto; que los animales no comerían por más hambrientos que estuviesen. Las calles estaban desiertas, no había una sola persona fuera. Lucy saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda, se seco el sudor de la frente, hacía demasiado calor.

-Lucy-chan, no hay nadie aquí ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Juvia, viendo a Lucy en espera de una respuesta.

-Pues no estoy tan segura de que no allá nadie aquí, recorramos el lugar haber si encontramos a alguien-propuso la maga estelar.

Juvia asintió y ambas entraron a la ciudad, viendo con algo de pena el ambiente gris del lugar, notaron que algunas ventanas de alguna que otra casa o almacén estaban rotas. Luego cuando iban a doblar por la siguiente esquina, ambas fueron tomadas de los brazos y obligadas (arrastradas, mejor dicho) al interior de una cantina, tropezando con sus propios pies por el brusco movimiento Lucy cayo contra el suelo mientras Juvia logro mantener el equilibrio, girándose al instante para ver quien las había capturado. El rostro de Juvia lucia contrariado, se trataba de una mujer con ropa elegante, parecida a la de una especie de secretaria, encima de sus prendas llegaba una capa.

La anciana tenía ojos de un azul gastado y el pelo canoso, su rostro parecía hacer una mueca de disculpa, soltó el agarre de sus manos que tenía sobre los brazos, de las dos miembros de Fairy Tail. Lucy se reincorporo del suelo y se giro, sus labios se entreabrieron un poco al ver a la anciana, también noto que ocultos tras una barricada hecha a base de mesas, se encontraban mujeres y niños, con los hombres delante mostrando un brazo protector extendido horizontalmente dando a entender : No dejare que los lastimes.

-¿Son miembros de Fairy Tail?-pregunto la anciana de manera fría.

-Si lo somos-respondió Lucy, mostrando su marca de Fairy Tail. Juvia en su lugar apunto hacia el broche en su pecho con el símbolo del gremio.

-Todo está bien- dijo con mirada dulce la anciana a las personas ocultas tras las mesas-Son gente que viene a ayudar-afirmo con una mirada esperanzada, se giro a Lucy y Juvia-Lamento mi rudeza pero es necesaria la discreción en estos momentos-explico con tono calmada la mujer de edad avanzada, sin embargo Juvia fue capaz de percibir algo de miedo en su voz.

Lucy y Juvia siguieron a la anciana a la parte trasera de la cantina, antes de descender por unas escaleras secretas que llevaban a una especie de sótano, ubicado en la parte trasera de la edificación. La anciana dio órdenes a algunos hombres para que vigilasen la cantina en su lugar.

Lucy pensaba que todo esto era algo extremadamente raro, si solo debían deshacerse de una familia que al parecer causaba alboroto. ¿Era necesario tanto procedimiento sigiloso y cuidadoso, solo para poder saber lo detalles de la misión?

Al terminar el descenso por las escaleras, llegaron a un cuarto algo grande. Este estaba repleto de armas como lanzas, jabalinas, arcos y flechas, espadas y demás armas. Todas estaban colgadas en las paredes, listas para ser usadas si la situación lo requería. Lucy trago saliva no quisiera ser enemigo de esas personas, Juvia solo tenía una expresión indiferente hacia la decoración del lugar.

La anciana tomo asiento en una silla, la cual estaba frente a una mesa, del lado contrario había dos sillas mas, la anciana las invito a sentarse haciéndoles un ademan con la mano. Ambas hechiceras tomaron asiento.

-Seguramente se preguntaran, él porque nos escondemos-comenzó la mujer.

-A mi parecer es un poco raro-añadió Lucy.

-Bueno, es verdad-corroboro la anciana-Pero ahora volviendo al tema, esto se debe a que la Familia PrinceDrain se hizo con el poder a base de deudas acarriadas del anterior alcalde quien huyo de aquí-explico la mujer.

-Si el anterior alcalde se fue… ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Juvia.

-Je, es gracioso que lo menciones, yo fui elegida Alcaldesa de la ciudad Iris por los ciudadanos, dado que soy buena "negociando" con esos mafiosos-comento con sonrisa irónica.

-¿Mafiosos?-cuestiono Lucy ligeramente sorprendida.

-Sí, la Familia PrinceDrain tienen sangre de los hombres más reconocidos en el mercado de magia negra, por ende sus descendientes, son mafiosos. Llegaron aquí hace medio año, creíamos que eran gente común de clase alta. Pero cuando notamos que el alcalde se reunía seguido con esas personas comenzamos a sospechar, mi hijo mayor Edgar escucho una conversación entre el alcalde y esas personas. Cuando descubrieron a mi hijo lo encerraron en la prisión pública-dijo con cierta tristeza la mujer, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Lucy pudo notar esa mirada, sabía que una madre siempre se preocuparía por sus hijos tuvieran la edad que tuvieran, los recuerdos de su madre le inundaron la mente. Sin pensarlo golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, haciendo que Juvia y la anciana se sobresaltasen.

-¡Que esperamos!-exclamo-Denme la dirección de su guarida e iremos a sacarlos de aquí enseguida-afirmo Lucy muy decidida, sin siquiera importarle el resto de lo que tuviera que decirle la vieja mujer.

-¡Espera! ¡No creas que es simple ir y sacarlos!-contradijo la alcaldesa.

-La alcaldesa tiene razón Lucy, ir sin saber la situación o algo de información es algo peligroso-acoto Juvia tratando de sonar lo más razonable posible.

-Eso lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo rápido la situación empeorara. Y francamente…con solo llegar al pueblo es evidente que algo malo ocurre-añadió Lucy cruzándose de brazos, algo molesta.

-Si no hemos actuado antes es por dos motivos, el primero es que ningún gremio a querido coger la misión de salvarnos. Y el segundo es…-su explicación fue interrumpida.

-¡No, no se lleven a mi hija!-grito con desesperación una mujer.

Lucy y Juvia se giraron y vieron arriba, con la vista en el camino que deberían subir, usando las escaleras, ambas asintieron y sin respuesta alguna subieron corriendo los peldaños. La alcaldesa los siguió.

-8-

Los zapatos aunque no fueran de tacón, sonaban en los pisos de grava con ese característico sonido de pasos que anuncian la llegada de alguien importante. La brisa del atardecer era sumamente relajante para ella, se llevo algunos de sus platinados y (ligeramente) celestes cabellos, atrás de la oreja derecha. Sus ojos rosados pálidos se encontraban fijos en una estatua, era una especie de monja con los brazos extendidos.

Un paso, otro paso, caminando tan lentamente que el tiempo el hubiera gritado que se diera prisa. Se detuvo frente a la estatua dejando la maleta a un lado suyo en el suelo, mientras ella seguía de pie contemplando al cara de la monja. Se puso de puntillas y enlazo sus dedos en los pétreos y duros dedos de la estatua, sonriendo.

El cuerpo de la joven comenzó a brillar con una extraña luz blanca, mientras sus cabellos hondeaban en el aire como si el viento danzara atreves de ellos.

-Yo la que no tiene nombre, la que no tiene estrella. La guía, la verdugo, la compasiva, la valiente, la barbará*, la inteligente, la ignorante, la egoísta, la que es una humana, la que es un demonio. La que comunica este mundo con el de las estrellas. Yo invoco a aquella estrella que alguna vez fue humano, atreves de este homenaje creado por los humanos-Soltó sus manos de las de la estatua, la cual ahora brillaba intensamente, un anagrama con forma de estrella de cinco picos se dibujo en el suelo por sí solo, con una luz danzante bajo los pies de la hechicera. Sus parpados que se habían cerrados, se abrieron al instante, brillando con un rosado intenso-¡Ven ante mí y bríndame sabiduría a mí, por el poder concedido por el Dragón de la Luna: "Moonlight"!- concluyo con una exclamación. En el no tan oscuro cielo, las estrellas del universo brillaron con mucha intensidad, una de estas, en particular, brilla más que ninguna, un rayo nació de esta y descendió a la tierra. El haz de luz entro dentro de la estatua.

El dibujo de la estrella en el suelo desapareció y los cabellos que hondeaban en al aire se detuvieron y regresaron a la normalidad, al igual que los ojos de la joven que adquirieron ese rosa pálido nuevamente, la joven sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas respondió a mi llamado. Madre Clarise-dijo la muchacha.

La estatua se movió, a pesar de estar hecha de piedra, la estatua estaba viva. Aun en su pedestal observo a la chica.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto amablemente a la joven hechicera que sonreía.

-Soy quien te ha llamado, necesito respuestas. Madre Clarise-respondió con semblante serio la chica.

-C-Claro- respondió algo intimidada la monja, al ver la frialdad en los ojos de la señorita delante de ella.

-Este lugar es ciudad Iris ¿Verdad?-pregunto.

-Sí, esta ciudad es mi hogar aun en mi muerte-expreso con dulzura la monja.

-Sí, sí muy lindo que sienta eso-dijo algo apurada la chica de cabellera extraña- Volviendo al tema, tú que has visto los pesares de los ciudadanos que una vez protegiste con tu gran magia. ¿Sabes quién está detrás del impedimento del florecimiento de los Narcisos de este hermoso lugar?- interrogo esta vez con algo de resentimiento en sus palabras.

-No entiendo muy bien tu pregunta-respondió la monja con mirada confundida-Pero si se quien está causando muchos males a este pueblo, inclusive planean hacer un ritual- informo la mujer con una mirada de horror, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¿Ritual?-farfullo confundida y con una ligera pisca de temor en su voz la joven chica.

-Si ellos planean…-

El cielo se había vuelto obscuro a más no poder, el aire se había congelado y el tiempo se había vuelto tan lento que se podría haber oído el aleteo de una mariposa, el viento arrastro hojas débiles que cayeron de los árboles y ahora surcaban el firmamento. La expresión de desagrado y el sudor frio de la cara, no era una apariencia a al que se le podría llamar tranquilizadora.

-Entiendo…-sus labios se articularon lentamente, sus ojos se mantuvieron ocultos tras el flequillo de sus cabellos, tras agachar un poco la cabeza. Levanto el rostro con una sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor ayuda a esa gente, ellos no merecen sufrir!- pidió la hermana llorando.

-Descuida-susurro-Yo sería incapaz de permitir algo tan horrible. Además…- se volvió a girar ligeramente sobre sus talones, con sus cabellos siendo balanceados por el viento de la noche, sus ojos rosados y pálidos como rosa apunto de marchitarse brillaron, con una luz que nadie podría describir- Debo reunirme con alguien, y hacer algo aquí antes de partir-respondió con una sonrisa-Fue un placer hablar con usted Madre Clarise, enserio. Pero yo, Aleth debe irse-se disculpo la joven, elevo su dedo índice el cual brillo. Lo elevo al firmamento-Vuelve a tu sueño eterno, contemplando desde lo alto-murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

La estatua volvió a ponerse rígida y en su postura anterior, volvió a ser de piedra.

Aleth sonrió y se alejó de la plaza principal de la ciudad Iris, rumbo a la casa de la Familia PrinceDrain, tarareando una ligera melodía, parecida a un arrullo. Comenzó a cantar mientras caminaba y daba ligeras vueltas usando su pie como eje, con la maleta sostenida con ambas manos.

-"hoshi o kakushiteru

utsumuita hitomi ni

tomadou namino daki nanimo deki

nakute…"-canto mientras sus ojos brillaron en la noche, tan sutilmente inocentes, tan misteriosamente hermosos.

-8-

-¡Kyaaa!-grito Lucy, mientras sentada en el suelo se alejaba de algo, usando sus pies, dando pasos cortos hacia atrás a gran velocidad, hasta chocar con la pared húmeda de la celda, sus manos estaban atadas-¡Alejen a esa rata de mi!-pidió a gritos y sollozos incontrolables.

Por su parte el pequeño roedor, se encontraba masticando desesperado un pan duro, que era en realidad el almuerzo de la joven rubia. Quien no comió ni una miga, Juvia por su parte se levanto con unas esposas en sus manos y camino hasta Lucy eludiendo a la rata.

-Lucy descuida, Juvia sabe que las ratas son asquerosas pero no podemos hacer nada más por momentos, recuerda porque estamos aquí-la murmuro Juvia con tono consolador y algo discreto y demandante a la maga estelar.

-Si lo sé…- dijo Lucy con expresión seria en su rostro. Los recuerdos de su actual situación inundaban su mente.

-8-

_-"¡No, no se lleven a mi hija!"-_grito con desesperación una mujer.

Lucy y Juvia se giraron y vieron arriba, con la vista en el camino que deberían subir, usando las escaleras, ambas asintieron y sin respuesta alguna subieron corriendo los peldaños. La alcaldesa las siguió.

Al llegar hasta arriba, Lucy paró en seco dubitativa de algo, le pidió a Juvia uno de los guantes de su actual traje, ella se lo dio sin comprender, luego de poner el guante en la mano donde descansaba su marca del gremio, le indico a Juvia que se quitara el broche, la maga del agua entendió la situación y se quito el broche del pecho, ocultándolo dentro de su sombrero. Cruzaron un corredor que anteriormente habían pisado y llegaron hasta la parte delantera del bar.

Ahí había por lo menos tres tipos con esmóquines, uno fumando un cigarrillo. Otro con un bat de béisbol en su mano, golpeando de manera suave el hombro de la mano que sostenía el bat. Por último el tercero tenía su mano haciendo presión en el delgado brazo de una jovencita de no apenas 13 años, la madre de la chica, que anteriormente grito y por la cual las chicas decidieron subir. Estaba rogando de rodillas que no se la llevasen, Lucy iba a decir algo, pero la Alcaldesa con pasos largos y sonoros se acerco al hombres jalo del brazo libre de la chica y la abrazo, vio a los hombres de negro con mirada agria.

_-"¡Se supone que teníamos un acuerdo!"-_grito la anciana_-"¡No se llevarían a mas niñas dentro de tres semanas!"-_rugió la mujer de edad avanzada.

_-"Si eso lo sabemos, pero el Jefe no es paciente y cambia de opinión fácilmente"-_dijo socarronamente el tipo que fumaba. Lucy trago saliva esa mirada lasciva no le agradaba para nada.

_-"Ya saben lo que les sucederá…"-_dijo el del bat, que dejo de golpear su hombro y se acerco a una de las ventanas de la cantina, se puso en posición de bateador por un momento y rompió una de las ventanas_-"¡Ups!, lo siento…"_-dijo con culpa fingida_-"Los vidrios son tan frágiles, pero seguro los cuerpos de las ancianas lo serán mas ¿No cree, Alcaldesa Martha?"-_arrastro las palabras mientras se giraba a ver a la gobernante de la ciudad con ojos sádicos, la mujer se mantuvo firme.

Lucy entonces elaboro un plan a la velocidad de la luz, sin detalles complicados, era simple, fácil y ¡Oh por dios, hasta un bebé sabría que hacer en esta situación!

Lucy pensó en algo triste lo suficiente como para llorar a mares, pensó en su madre se entristeció un poco, en su fría y superficial infancia. Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sonrió. ¡Bingo!, era hora de comenzar el show. Le dio un codazo a Juvia y la vio con esas lagrimitas en los ojos, sonriendo. Juvia parpadeo y sonrió, asintió su cabeza. El plan ya era obvio.

_-"¡Por favor, ya no más!"_-grito Lucy con su voz sonando lo mas lastimera y desesperada posible, mientras lloraba, se acerco corriendo al hombre que hace unos momentos había sostenido a la chica, poniéndose frente a este y apretando su traje_-"¡No se la lleve, es muy pequeña se lo ruego. Yo tomare su lugar!"_-propuso

_-"Bueno es bueno ver que alguien está haciendo las cosas fáciles, sin embargo necesitamos a dos chicas jóvenes"_-explico el tipo sin cambio alguno en su expresión.

_-"¡Yo también entonces!"-_ propuso Juvia caminado dignamente y con la cabeza en alto, su cara tenía una expresión de suplica, dando a entender que estaría dispuesta a sacrificarse.

Ambas chicas fueron esposadas y llegadas en un carruaje hasta la mansión de la Familia PrinceDrain, antes de subir al carruaje Lucy se giro y aun con lágrimas en los ojos le guiño un ojo a la Martha aprovechando que los mafiosos hacían los preparativos para marchar.

La familia en si era muy hermosa por dentro, pero esos solo en la planta alta, puesto que a Lucy y a Juvia las llevaron a las mazmorras ubicadas en un piso subterráneo, en cada prisión de barrotes de hierro había una chica asustada, dormida, o encadenada a la pared. Todas parecían ser de la Ciudad Iris, Lucy contuvo sus ganas de vomitar, Juvia las de llorar. Eso era demasiado eran solo niñas que rozaban entre los 13 o 15, chicas que aun no conocían el mundo y que apenas habían experimentado su adolescencia.

Tras ser encerrada en las celdas, Lucy desde su prisión junto con Juvia, le preguntaron a una "vecina" de enfrente, el porqué secuestraban a las chicas. La joven les dijo que no sabía pero que para mantener a los niños y ancianos alejados de la violencia o la matanza debía entregarse a jóvenes doncellas como ofrenda, para de ese modo mantener a la población segura.

Lucy comenzó a preguntarse los motivos, entre Juvia y ella pensaron en varios de los más comunes: tráfico de esclavos, prostitución, esclavas personales. Entre muchos otros, sin embargo algo no encajaba, las jóvenes del pueblo eran lindas (algunas), por lo que sus ojos pudieron ver. Si alguien las vendía o prostituía estas debían tener buen aspecto. Lucy ya no sabía que pensar, decidió esperar a ver que ocurría.

-8-

-Pero aun así… ¡Detesto a los ratones!-chillo Lucy, a Juvia le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Las puertas de las celdas se abrieron, cada chica salió de su celda con pasos nerviosos, no entendían nada, ahí frente a la puerta de entrada-y única salida- se encontraba una mujer con ropas árabes muy extraña, llegaba consigo una flauta. La cual comenzó a tocar, el sonido era extraño pero atrayente, Lucy sintió que sus sentidos le fallaban era una magia de manipulación, tomo la mano de Juvia, ambas unieron sus poderes para crear un bloqueo mental y lo consiguieron. Mientras que las otras jovencitas tenían los ojos sin vida y los rostros sin emoción alguna, comenzaron a caminar como zombis, Lucy y Juvia las imitaron para ver adonde las llevarían, subieron un par de escaleras, caminando por un largo pasillo en fila hasta llegar a un cuarto. Parecía un gran salón y en él había una especie de altar con una gigantesca piedra, la cual tenía cadenas de plata pura rodeándole los costados, como si estuviera manteniendo preso algo muy peligroso. Lucy y Juvia contemplaron la roca, podían sentir un poder mágico emanar de ella.

Una roca, cadenas, energía mágica, una guía que usaba magia en las personas, una gran cantidad de jovencitas. Lucy reunió todas las piezas en su cabeza. Sin pensarlo y tener tiempo a callar su voz grito.

-¡Esto es un sacrificio!-

La mujer de ropas árabes, dejo de tocar su flauta y frunció el seño.

-Al parecer tenemos un par de ratas-afirmo con algo de desagrado y diversión al mismo tiempo.

-Eso parece Almira- respondió con voz seductoramente grave un joven de cabellera negra como la noche, su cabello era largo, se encontraba atado en una coleta firme y lista por unos listones puestos a modo de vendaje en sus cabellos.

Lucy no dio tiempo a mas, ya no podían hacer nada las habían descubierto por su culpa, vio a Juvia quien asintió, transformando sus manos en agua que resbalaron en los grilletes de las esposas liberando a Juvia quien convirtió su mano derecha en un cuchillo de agua asesto un golpe contra la cadena de los de Lucy, los cuales se rompieron al instante.

-Señor Alfonso, por favor no ensucié sus manos con sangre de estas ratas-dijo Almira con voz dulzona y una sonrisa en los labios, se llevo la flauta a los labios y comenzó a tocar.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el tal Alfonso quien sonrió complacido, se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a Lucy y Juvia y se marcho en dirección contraria a la que ellas estaban como si estuviera guiando a esas chicas. Tras traspasar un umbral de piedra, Alfonso desapareció con todas las jovencitas.

-¡Hey espera, no escaparas!-grito Lucy corriendo hacia Almira con intenciones de hacerle una finta si la atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo. La mujer árabe de piel tostada entrecerró la mirada bajo su flauta, cuando Lucy estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, casi pasándola de largo, Almira le dio un golpe con su puño derecho que obligo a Lucy a escupir sangre y a salir disparada hasta chocar con Juvia.

-¡Lucy-chan!-llamo Juvia a Lucy quien se llevo una mano a su estomago, le dolía demasiado.

-C-Cre…cofcof-tosio algunas gotas de sangre-Creo…que esta mujer no es una oponente común-afirmo Lucy levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Juvia.

-Recién te das cuenta-se burlo Almira, sus ojos verde brillante profesaban sadismo. Lucy se estremeció.

Juvia por su parte, se trasformo en agua y fue a por un ataque directo. Almira sonrió, en tanto sus cabellos cortos de color azabache como el cielo nocturno se movieron divertidos, se giro de manera curvea, inclinando su cuerpo, uno de sus pies tomo fuerza y dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando a la ex miembro de Phatom.

Almira rio estando suspendida en al aire, llevo la flauta a sus labios y comenzó a tocar. Ondas sonoras de color violeta se hicieron visibles, Juvia volvió a convertir su cuerpo en algo solido, se llevo las manos a los oídos le timbraban y no era la única. Lucy hacia lo mismo el sonido era insoportable.

-¡Prepárense porque este será su fin!-exclamo con superioridad Almira-¡Desperate Cries!*-bramo, y nuevamente se llevo al flauta a la boca, pero está en vez de producir sonidos comunes e irritantes, dio lugar a ritos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior como si millones de personas gritaran por piedad. Lucy y Juvia comenzaron a convulsionarse en el suelo, era demasiado. Lucy no aguantaba; es más, sintió como la sangre bajaba de sus orejas. Los tímpanos se le iban a romper

En ese instante la pared del cuarto comenzó a agrietarse y un haz de luz que se dividió y convirtió en pequeños rayos, los cuales dieron de lleno contra Almira, quien aterrizo como los gatos, se llevo una mano al hombro derecho le sangraba. Vio una figura femenina asomarse por la gran grieta.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-pregunto a los gritos Almira-¡Es imposible que alguien pueda traspasar las defensas de los guardias!-bramo frustrada.

-Esos hombres eran un estorbo, me encargue de ellos, es mas; les tuve piedad-afirmo al voz femenina la cual sonaba algo monótona, la figura comenzó a bajar lentamente de los pedazos de ladrillos y piedras de lo que alguna vez fue la pared de un cuarto.

-¡Mas estorbos que eliminar! ¡Qué fastidio!-escupió Almira con sarcasmo y fastidio.

Por su parte la desconocida se acero a Juvia, quien se encontraba semiconsciente, la cargo en sus brazos como lo haría los esposos a sus esposas y se dirigió con pasos solemnes a Lucy quien se estaba reincorporando, la rubia escupió algo de sangre. La misteriosa intrusa sonrió y le entrego a Juvia, quien estaba abriendo los ojos.

-Juvia-murmuro Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Lucy-musito Juvia de igual forma, solo que su sonrisa era leve.

-¡Desperate Cries!-

Lucy y Juvia abrieron sus ojos de impresión. ¡Otra vez ese devastador ataque!, la chica sin presentación en cambio estaba de espaldas, ladeo su cabeza un poco, viendo como las ondas de gritos se acercaban a ellas.

-¡Pared estelar!-grito, elevando su mano al cielo y abriéndola. Una bola de energía blanca se fue deshaciendo adquiriendo forma de estrellas, que rodearon a las tres jóvenes en un círculo en el suelo que se elevo hasta la altura de sus torsos. Era un campo energético

Las ondas de energía fueron repelidas como si fuera burbujas de jabón, o hilos que se rompían

-Imposible nadie es capaz de esquivar mi ataque, inclusive los más poderosos campos de energía no han podido desviar las ondas sónicas- musito Almira sorprendida, asusutada, enrabiada.

El campo de energía se desvaneció así como las estrellas que estaban unidas en un gran círculo.

-Increíble…-dijeron al unisonó Juvia y Lucy, sorprendidas por tan poderoso arte defensivo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto harta Almira-¡Responde!-exigió la árabe.

La luz lunar que se filtraba en la grieta ocasionada por la intrusa sin nombre, permitió ver la larga cabellera plateada-celeste, los rosados y pálidos orbes de sus ojos, y su tez blanca casi similar a la de la nieve.

-No permitiré que lleven a cabo sus objetivos, los bellos narcisos de este lugar no deben ser manchados, ya que las estrellas claman por que florezcan tan puros como se pueda-afirmo con expresión seria-¡En el nombre de Moonlight, yo Aleth la Dragonslayer de las estrellas te detendré!-clamo.

-"Ella es…"-

-"Una…"-

-"¡Dragonslayer!"-Lucy y Juvia estaban sorprendidas, no porque la chica no hubiera demostrado ser fuerte. Sino porque ¡Su apariencia era la de una niña de 14 años!

"**Fuerte y bella como las estrellas. La doncella criada para usar su poder ¡Al fin aparece!"**

Continuara…

-8-

Que pasara con respecto a ese "Sacrificio" que se planeaba realizar.

¿Por qué Aleth habla de narcisos en un momento como este?

¿Qué significa esa piedra con cadenas?

¿Habrá mas enemigos adelante?, ¡Pero antes deben pelear con Almira!

¿Qué sucederá?

No se pierdan el próximo Capitulo: Alianza, la fuerza de tres vencerá

Y ¿Qué les pareció…? ¿Muy aburrido? ¿Muy cliché? ¿Muy pobre? Acepto que traten de matarme enserio, denme sus opiniones constructivas al respecto.

Bueno pasando a otro tema ojala les haya gustado Aleth, he de decir que hare mi mejor esfuerzo porque no parezca una Mary Sue-Cuando en realidad ella es…bueno eso lo dejamos para más adelante-.

Bueno antes que nada les dejare unas aclaraciones:

Barbara: Sinónimo de salvaje-para aquellos que no lo sepan, no se ofenda.

Desperate Cries: Gritos desesperados en español- Use el traductor de Google para poner su nombre en ingles si está mal avísenme por favor.

Aleth: Significa "La verdadera"-Este nombre lo puse porque va con ella, y porque tiene su historia, mas adelanté verán el porqué.

Almira: En Árabe significa "Princesa"

Alfonso: En germánico, significa "Guerrero preparado para el combate"- Este tipo, desde ya les digo que seguirá apareciendo (si esto le quita la emoción). También les adelanto que la persona que se encargara de él será totalmente INESPERADA

El porqué escribo Juvia con "V" y no con "B" es que en tantas traducciones y en algunos scans en ingles se le escribió así el nombre a la pobre, que entre tanto cambio ya ni sé a ciencia cierta con que se escribe… en fin.

La canción que canta Aleth es: Blue Moon de Nana Mizuki.

Bueno eso es todo bye bye.

Un beso especial a axter a quien le dedico este cap. El próximo se lo dedicare a otras de las personas que me han dejado reviews.

Eso es todo nos vemos en otra XP.

ATTEN: Suigin Walker


End file.
